


The Odds Against Us Are Endless

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, NPT Treat, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it comes to you, I don't regret a damn thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odds Against Us Are Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



Sara took a deep breath as she waited under the shade of a large tree. Her target was fifty yards away eating brunch at an outdoor cafe. She sighed as her target laughed at something his companion said. She didn't want to be here. Not that mattered much when it was required of her.

"My beloved, are you having second thoughts?" Nyssa's voice came from behind her, silky against her ear, and Sara had no idea that Nyssa had sneaked up on her. Then again, Nyssa had been trained in the art of stealth since she was just a baby. "He is one of the world's largest human traffickers, and many young children have been sold into slavery under his command. He is a bad person in the least of terms."

Sara shook her head. "No, no second thoughts. I chose to be here of my own free will and I'm thankful you're choosing targets for me that should be punished for their terrible crimes. I am just tired of killing."

Nyssa stepped in front of Sara and she placed her palms on Sara's shoulders. "I love you and I know you can do this. I will be with you every step of the way."

As Nyssa stood there, Sara knew Nyssa wanted to kiss her. Despite Sara abandoning the League, Nyssa continued to love her. They both knew that, but Sara wasn't ready for a relationship. Not so soon after leaving Starling City and Oliver. Not when there was still so much unfinished business between them.

Sara smiled at her and took Nyssa's hands into her own. "I know you will. He's about to finish with his meal so we'll need to move out soon."

Nyssa disappeared into the crowd and Sara waited until her target paid his check and got up. It was time to make her move. Sara slipped her sunglasses on and and followed him as he left the cafe.

The city was busy with both locals and tourists, but Sara kept up with her target easily. The League had taught her well.

A disguised Nyssa bumped into the target and got into a loud argument with him. While the target was distracted, Sara walked closer and slipped out her dagger from her jacket. With his back turned to her, Sara wrapped her arm around his neck in a choke hold and pressed the tip of the dagger against his back.

"If I were you," she said, pitching her voice a little deeper. "I would follow me nice and easy into the alley."

Nyssa crowded the target from the front with her own weapon as she used her other hand to cover his mouth. "I'd do what she asks."

They dragged him to the nearby alley without raising suspicions and Sara pushed the target into the brick wall. The man didn't look evil. He looked like a normal, everyday man who went to work and did no wrong. That was a mask, a lie. He was evil for the things he had done and he deserved to die.

"You deserve to die," she said as she slipped her dagger into the target's soft flesh. He gasped a muffled cry between her fingers until the life slipped out of his eyes.

Nyssa stood at her shoulder and made an approving noise. "You did a good job, Sara. I have men to clean up the area and make it look like a robbery gone wrong." She glanced at the target as her expression hardened. "I would have preferred he received a public execution, but that sort of death would have untold ripples that would have caused more trouble than it was worth."

Sara stared at the blood dripping from her dagger before she reached down and wiped it off with the hem of the target's shirt. "Let's go."

*

Their base of operations within the city was an expensive hotel under one of Nyssa's assumed names. Sara dropped her leather jacket on the floor as she headed to the bathroom to clean up. Nyssa followed behind her.

"I'm going to shower, Nyssa. I don't need your help."

Nyssa chuckled softly as she shook her head. "I wasn't planning on helping you. I was hoping to take a shower with you."

Sara smiled sadly at her as she took Nyssa's hand between hers. "You know why I can't. I'm not ready yet."

"Then I won't push you. But you must know of my feelings for you, Sara. They haven't faded one bit since I have met you."

"I know." She let out a small sigh. "And you've been amazing about everything. But you're just going to have to wait a little longer for me to come around. I can't just jump back into what we were before I left the League."

"We belong together and it pains me with every passing moment that you are not held within my arms." As Nyssa withdrew her hands from Sara's, Sara felt a twinge of regret. She didn't want to hurt Nyssa any more than she already did in the past.

"Nyssa." She quickly took in a breath. "Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is. You have to know I love you and I haven't stopped loving you."

"Then-"

Sara interrupted her. "But you know why I can't be with you right now. As much as I want to, I can't. You need to give me some time."

Nyssa was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, heir to the League of Assassins, and a skilled assassin in her own right. She didn't need Sara in her life. It would probably better if she didn't have Sara in her life as a distraction. And yet here Nyssa was. Sara leaned forward to give Nyssa a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be out shortly."

Nyssa nodded and slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sara stared at the door before getting undressed.

*

When she came out of the bathroom, Nyssa was nowhere to be found. Sara unwrapped the towel around her hair and began towel drying her wet hair. They were supposed to leave for Nanda Parbat tomorrow afternoon. Sara pulled back the covers and got into bed.

Sara woke up some time later to the feel of warm arms wrapped around her body. It was dark and for a brief moment, Sara was ready to strike and throw her attacker across the room. Then she realized who those arms belonged to when she caught the scent of Nyssa's light perfume.

"Nyssa?" she whispered as she relaxed back into her. "What are you...?"

Nyssa pressed soft kisses into Sara's blonde hair. "I want to make you feel good. Let me have this one night."

Nyssa's hand slipped down between Sara's thighs and Sara's eyes closed as she spread her legs open for Nyssa's wandering fingers. She had nearly forgotten how skilled Nyssa was at both pleasure as well as killing.

"Nyssa." Sara's voice hitched as Nyssa's finger curled inside her. "Yes. Just this once, yes."

Sara found herself on her back and she opened her eyes to see the dark outline of Nyssa above her.

"Sometimes a person can only be honest under the cover of night." Nyssa spoke in Arabic as she confessed her love and thoughts. Sara didn't know what drove her more, how Nyssa played her body or Nyssa's beautiful and heartfelt words.

When she came, it was to Nyssa's mouth on her, her hands keeping Sara spread open and wide.

*

This time when Sara woke up, it was to the morning light. She threw back the covers and dropped her feet down on the floor. Nyssa already sat at the small table in the corner of the room with a tray of food.

"I brought up breakfast while you slept." Nyssa skewed a strawberry on her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"It smells good." Sara stretched her arms above her head before she stood up. She reached for a silk robe from the floor and wrapped it around her naked body. Sara sat in the chair across from Nyssa and curled her legs under her.

"Once you've finished eating and getting dressed, we'll check out of the hotel. Did you want to send your family a missive before we go?"

"I don't want them to worry." She smiled at Nyssa. "Thank you for the offer though." She reached for a slice of toasted bread and bit into it.

As Sara ate, she glanced at Nyssa. Nyssa looked poised and calm, like the heir to the League should look. It was like last night hadn't happened at all. Sara was thankful. She enjoyed last night's lovemaking that Nyssa gave her, but she was right. She wasn't ready yet to fully give herself to Nyssa.

Sara finished her food and quickly changed into her outfit that gave her the appearance of a harmless tourist. Nyssa offered her a hand and Sara took it.

"Do you regret what happened?" Sara looked at her and she couldn't tell if Nyssa meant rejoining the League or last night or something else entirely.

Sara shook her head as she squeezed Nyssa's hand lightly. "Never. When it comes to you, I don't regret a damn thing." She wrapped her free hand around the back of Nyssa's neck and drew her into a hard kiss before pulling back. "Now let's get checked out and get to the airport. I'm done with this city."

"I couldn't have said the words better myself."

Nyssa opened their hotel door and Sara followed behind her. She was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
